A Man and his Elf or Vice Versa
by Z.Zannocov
Summary: Hey! This is LegolasAragorn, its SLASH people! i.e MaleMale funky stuff! Follows the the fellowship's adventures. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing! nothing i tell you! :( Please RR!
1. Many Meetings

**Many Meetings:**

Legolas' POV

As I rode under the setting sun through the trees and fields towards Rivendell, in the distance I saw a single elf running towards me. I should've guessed Lord Elrond would've known of my coming. I rode to meet the stranger.

He looked typical of the Rivendell elves, hair as dark as the blackest night, and piercing green eyes, as he came closer I saw the long white knife at his belt, and the warrior braids not unlike my own, but black not blonde. I dismounted and greeted him. "Mae Govannen, I am Legolas son of King Thranduil of the woodland realm. I come with important tidings."

The dark haired elf smiled and replied, "greetings Legolas son of Thranduil, I am Lindir of the House of Elrond. My lord informed me of your coming, I will show you where you may rest and wash, there is to be a gathering in the Hall of Fire tonight, you will be most welcome."

We began to walk along the winding paths to Rivendell, amongst the trees and the birds, down into the hidden valley. I had heard many tales of Imladris, but never before had I visited the last homely house myself, preferring to stay in the forests east of the misty mountains.

"Lindir", an elven voice called. As my companion and I turned, I was suddenly faced with the greyest eyes I'd ever seen, hard, but somehow beautiful, stormy on the surface, but below a clear night's sky, I could see the whole universe in those eyes. The light of Eärendil himself shone deep in the glowing orbs that I was unknowingly staring into. I was strangely reminded of the tale of Beren and the Silmaril. As the object of my gaze blinked, I was shaken out of my daydream, and panicked. I should've been acting like a proper Elf-Prince should, and not like a young, awe struck Elfling. I was quite embarrassed.

At last I became aware of two others, of remarkable likeness, Elrohir and Elladan, I remembered the twin sons of Elrond, and indeed I finally noticed the body attached to the eyes I had been, and still was captivated with.

He stood tall, though not as tall as I, and my Elf kindred around us, he was clad in a forest green traveller's cloak, and high leather boots. As my gaze again rested on his face, I at first only saw a weather beaten man, and yes, he was most definitely a mortal. As I looked closer, taking in every detail of his worn, tanned face, I saw 'those' eyes, again making me feel quite breathless, framed by impeccable, arched, 'manly' eyebrows.

A straight nose split his symmetrical features, and patchy stubble on his chin and upper lip surrounded a pair of perfect pink lips. Shell pink in fact, "ahhhhh," I thought, "I'm going mad," those lips, those EYES, indeed, I though I was going to faint, when I heard Lindir call my name.

"W-what?" I stammered, startled. "Legolas," he repeated, "you have met Elrohir and Elladan." I nodded dazedly in their direction, they smiled almost ... knowingly at me. I turned my eyes away from their gaze. I was trying to act normally, like I should, but looking at the twins' expressions, I was obviously not succeeding. In truth, I was about to pass out. I only hoped the human hadn't noticed.

"And Legolas, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, a ranger of the north, he dwelt here once, and is always our friend. We call him Estel, though he has many names."

"Estel, Estel, Estel," squeaked a very annoying voice in the back of my head, "lalalalalala," I could only wonder if being immortal makes you go insane, when thinking of Elrond and Galadriel as examples, I could only think, "ILÚVATAR HELP ME!" I'm definitely going crazy. I was very worried.

Suddenly the human, Estel, yes Estel! moved towards me, I shrank back. He extended his hand out to me. "I'm very pleased to meet you Legolas Thranduil's son," evidently while I was fearing for my sanity, Lindir had introduced me. I was stuck for words, what was I going to say to the beautiful man? I took his hand, trembling, and shook it, but I could not look him in the eye, not those eyes, lest I should faint.

I finally opened my mouth, and instead of answering him in his tongue, which was the polite thing to do, I blurted out a load of elvish, none of which made any sense. Elladan chuckled. I blushed, and still, despite my centuries of language lore and reading of my father's books, I could not seem to utter a word of the common tongue. I cursed at myself under my breath, then took my chance and mumbled, "elen sila lumenn omentielvo, Estel." To my complete surprise, he understood, and answered me in Elvish, "Mae Govannen, Legolas." He smiled. I gaped at him in shock.

With the last shred of dignity I possessed, I picked my jaw up off the ground, declared, "namarië," leapt on my horse, and rode off as fast as I could in the direction of the house of Elrond. On the way I was cursing myself, wondering if it was possible to shoot oneself with one's own bow, it seemed like a good option at the time, until I realised that it was quite impossible.

As I rode into Imladris, a familiar face appeared in front of me, "halt, son of Mirkwood." I dismounted, "Arwen!" I smiled at my friend, we had met many summers ago in her grandparents' land of Lothlórien, where the golden mallorns grow. "How wonderful it is to see you again Prince Legolas," "likewise, my lady," I replied. "I will see your father soon, and I have already been invited to the gathering, but I ask you to please show me to my rooms, as I have ... lost my guide." Arwen smiled, "come, Legolas."

Aragorn's POV

After making sure that Frodo was safely in the care of Elrond, I made myself at home in, well, my home. After some days, a message came from the twins, who wished to see me. I immediately went to meet them. Of course, it was nothing important, as it always is with those two jokers, I mean, I knew elves were light-hearted, but those two are crazy, I wonder if being immortal makes you go insane, hmm, Elrond, yep, definitely insane. After wandering around the valley for a bit, making jokes, and play fighting (?) Yes, play fighting, (I was like, "I know you're only 2879 years old, but please try to act mature,") we saw two other elves, one leading a horse, a lovely grey mare.

When we came up behind them, I recognised one of the elves, "Lindir," Elrohir called. Both Lindir, and the other elf turned around, I barely stifled a gasp, before me stood the most beautiful elf I'd ever seen, yes, he was male, I had to keep reminding myself, he was male. I had gotten used to Elrohir, Elladan, and Lindir, their looks indeed being slightly feminine, as is true of all male elfkind, but this elf was, exquisite.

His hair, long, perfectly in place, even after his journey, blonde it was, so different from the twins', and Her's. His pale face, smooth and unblemished, how I itched to touch it. His lips were slightly parted and I ... no I HAVE to stop thinking like that! He was clad in Elven garb of brown and green, with beautiful patterns of silver covering the shoulders and arms, a brown leather belt about his rather small waist, and a brown cloak elegantly trailed the floor behind him. He was the picture of elven beauty, but the leather gauntlets on his arms, warrior braids in his hair, and bow, quiver and knives on his back reminded me once again that this was no delicate Elf-Maiden, but a hardened warrior, an Elven-Prince of a distant land.

I looked him in the eyes, and was surprised at their depth, bright blue they were, and though they told the tales of many winters, there was a sparkle in them, of youth, despite him maybe being older than the twins. I suddenly realised the Elf was staring at me, startled, I blinked. He looked away, and seemed to be in a daze, only just acknowledging Elrohir and Elladan.

Lindir introduced us, I stepped forward, offering my hand out to him, anticipating his touch, I greeted him, and he looked like he was trying to speak but couldn't. He took my hand, he was trembling, and both our hands were sweaty. He let go first, to my disappointment. He must've been very shy. At last he spoke, but it didn't make any sense, something about Beren wearing shell pink. I looked at the Elf questioningly.

I heard Elladan chuckle, Legolas -the prince, the beautiful one, the lovely, gorgeous elf of my dreams, ahem, got a bit carried away there- blushed. How ADORABLE! After another few moments of silence, Legolas finally replied to my greeting, though in Elvish, perhaps he didn't speak the common tongue, strange though, for a prince, anyway, I replied with, "Mae Govannen, Legolas," and smiled. I thought the Elf was going to fall over from shock, he obviously thought I could not speak his tongue!

I smiled to myself, he looked so cute, standing there gaping at me. Before I could say, or do anything, he had gracefully mounted his horse, said goodbye, and raced off to Rivendell. After he left, I sighed happily, forgetting the other three elves were still there, they stood around me, looking accusedly, Lindir said, "what do you think you're playing at?" I was worried that they might tell Her, but then Elladan laughed and I sighed again, relieved, Elrohir grinned at me, "Prince Legolas was a bit nervous eh?" Lindir chuckled, "yes, I wonder why?" They all looked at me laughing. "What!" I cried helplessly.

Lindir looked back the way Legolas had gone, "there's no point in following him now, even if I was sent to guide him. In which case, I can join you three." He grabbed my arm and led us off to who knows where, to play fight some more, and no doubt, to tease me about the beautiful prince. And so, I was led off like a lamb to the slaughter. Ilúvatar help me.

Legolas' POV

After recovering from my earlier embarrassment I walked down the steps from my rooms, heading for the Hall of Fire, where songs would be sung, and tales be told. I sighed, tales of old of our immortal kin. Tales of woe, of the kinslaying, of the sacking of Menegroth, and of love, of Elwing and Eärendil, Beren and Luthien. Elves and Men, yes Elves AND MEN. I am an Elf, and Estel is a man!

Oh shut up Legolas, you stupid elf! Forget about the human! I stepped into the hall, and went over to greet Elrond. After, I joined some of my fellow Mirkwood elves, who had departed from our home five moons ago. I sat, content with my surroundings, sitting with ELVES, in an ELVEN hall, with no MEN.

As my friends discussed the troubles in the east, I looked around. Elrond sat on his grand seat at the head of the hall, clad in robes of blue and gold, talking to Glorfindel standing by him. Arwen sat to his right, deep in thought, her mind was troubled, I could see. In the corner was an elf-child, dangling his legs from the stool he sat. Nay, my eyes deceived me, for this was no elfling, yet he was smaller than dwarf or man, I will speak to Elrond of this strange being. Curly was his silver hair, and he had no shoes, I wonder.

Puzzled, my eyes drifted back to Arwen, now she leaned forward, talking to a figure in a dark cloak and elven mail. He turned around suddenly in my direction, and once again I was faced with the eyes of Valinor. Startled, I nearly fell off my stool, Olodir steadied my trembling shoulders, "what is the matter my prince? You are troubled." He looked at me concerned, but I could not speak, I wrenched my shoulders from his grasp, and stumbled, blind, out of the hall into the dark of night.

I ran, out of the hall into the centre of Imladris, to a fountain surrounded by silver birches. The moon was full, looming over me as I sat in despair on the marble rim, my head bowed. A single tear fell from my eye into the water, it rippled in everlasting circles in the dark fountain. As I looked back at my unhappy reflection and tasted the salt of more tears that had dared to overflow, I thought of my home, and my father.

"Why do I despair so, I have nothing to be woeful of, I am young, and strong. Ai, but I have no Elf-Maiden in the woodland realm, indeed, nor an Elf-Lord, as I wish. And now comes this mortal, who is but a mortal to the eye, but speaks the fair tongue, and wears the mail of the firstborn, and hath dwelt here, in fair Imladris. He is perfect, and though our meeting was brief, an imprint was made on my heart, though I fear, not on his."

Fresh tears ran down my face as I stared into the water. Like a mirage, another reflection appeared above mine, a wavery portrait of, Estel. "Legolas," the water said. I squeaked and nearly fell into the fountain. I thought elves were supposed to have more balance than this! I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked up at the intruder, "h-hello Estel," my voice was shaky.

He looked surprised, "so you do speak the common tongue." "Ai, Estel, I apologise for earlier, I was ... tired, the proper words escaped me, forgive me." "There is nothing to forgive, fair Prince Legolas of the woodland realm." I blushed and looked down at my hands, he called me fair! But then again, so does my father...

I had to carry on the conversation, if only to look upon the handsome man for longer. "So, son of Arathorn, I have but one name, of you, Lindir spoke of many, do these different aliases bear different personalities, or are they mere titles?"

Estel smiled and replied, "well, son of Thranduil, I would say I have no other personality, however others may argue, I have many names though, Aragorn, and Estel you know. I am the Elfstone, I counselled King Thengel of Rohan and Lord Ecthelion of Gondor as Thorongil. I am the Dúnadan to Bilbo the Hobbit, Strider in the village of Bree, and sometimes Longshanks. And I will be Elessar Telcontar, perhaps."

I watched the man speak, in awe, for he seemed unearthly, noble, elegantly handsome in the moonlight, "well, Strider," I said, picking the most unflattering name. He chuckled, "I see that for a mortal you are very well travelled, and company with kings, but I wonder why it is only perhaps that you will be Elessar Telcontar, for it fits you well." I saw him hesitate, and for fear of upsetting him I added, "but it is not my business, and I do not ask you to tell me."

"Nay Legolas, it may not be your business, but I will speak, in my childhood I dwelt here in safety, protected from the world, as I was hunted by the dark servants, and Sauron himself, for I am descended from Elendil the faithful. I, Isildur's heir, am expected to claim the wingéd crown of Gondor, and the sceptre of Arnor, and rule the reunited kingdom, I am to become King Elessar Telcontar, who will bring peace to all."

And suddenly he looked like one who is carrying a great burden, he looked away and sighed. This time I placed a hand on his shoulder, "I cannot empathise, I have no one expecting great things of me, except to fight for Greenwood the Great, as it was known. However, I am also an heir, but as it is unlikely my father will die anytime soon, I remain a prince." Aragorn turned to me and laughed, I smiled.

He spoke, "you have the manner of a joyful youth who has lived only a score of years upon Arda, but in your eyes I see the wisdom of more years I can comprehend, yet, you are young in the eyes of your elders. I am but a child." He smiled, "do you know my foster father Elrond well?"

"I have only spoken to Master Elrond Peredhel once before now, but it was in Lothlórien, where my time is spent other than in my own kingdom. I have never before come to Imladris. I only come now because of urgent news. I have dwelt in Caras Galadhon with Lord Celeborn and the Lady of Light. Have you journeyed to the Golden wood? It is there I met Lady Arwen Undómiel, I saw you speaking with her earlier, do you know her well."

"I have visited Lórien, once long ago, and there I also met the Evenstar, but not for the first time, on the hill of Cerin Amroth we stood, and she renounced the twilight of the west, for she is my betrothed..."

I stopped listening. My breath stopped. I stared at the ground, devastated, my heart, broken in that one last sentence, was shattered beyond repair. The man I admired so, pledged in marriage to Arwen Evenstar, the fairest of our kind yet left on Arda.

I stood, "farewell Aragorn, I am sorry." I walked away, I could not explain to him. Once out of his sight, I fled to my rooms. There I collapsed onto the bed, and the tears finally fell, my soul darkened, and as I shook with grief, the words of my father long ago filled my mind. "The heart of an elf is not easily given, but when it has been captured, it is their love's forever."

I cried out in despair, beating my fists against the tear stained pillow, wishing I had never come, and that I could return home. But I had not long to wait, there would be a council tomorrow, and then I could start back to Mirkwood. After tomorrow I would never have to see him again.

Aragorn's POV

I escaped from the evil clutches of Lindir and the twins, and went to wash. I ate a little meat and fruit, all the while thinking of long, blonde, beautiful hair. I wondered if I really had embarrassed him earlier. I walked to the Hall of Fire, mainly to see Her. As I entered the room, I saw many elves, all fair, yet somehow perilous. I smiled.

Among the elves, one blonde head caught my eye, a slightly smaller figure, due probably to his bowed head and hunched shoulders. Other elves to his left and right spoke to him, and he answered politely, then went back to sitting in silence. I didn't want to approach him, as he was obviously shy, and his earlier reaction to me wasn't exactly ecstatic.

I left him with his kin, and sought Her out. There she was, sitting next to her father, I greeted her, "Mae govannen Lady Undómiel."

"Aragorn, why do you call me such names? For am I not Arwen after all?Yet you insist on calling me the Evenstar. I sense hesitance in you Estel, but I will not dwell on it, for I believe good will come yet of your lack of affection. Nay, I will not tell father of your change in heart, but I hope you will reconsider, as I have already forsaken the twilight, and the gift of immortality is not easily given a second time. Now I believe Aragorn, you have other things to do."

I was bewildered, such a short meeting, and she had guessed many things, but what else is to be expected of a pupil of Galadriel, taught by Melian the Maia herself? I turned away, to go and talk with Glorfindel and Elrond. But a face in the crowd looked upon me with such wonder that I could only stop and stare.

Then Legolas began to fall backwards, and I had to stop myself from running and catching him. But a strange elf to his right caught him, I was relieved he hadn't fallen, but also slightly jealous of the other blonde elf. Legolas ignored the concerns of his saviour, and walked gracefully out of the hall, but tripping a little on the way.

It did not take elven eyesight to see his lower lip trembling, and the tears filling his eyes. I followed, concerned, and a little aggrieved myself to see him so upset. Legolas began to run, and I had to sprint to keep up. He stopped though, in a clearing, next to the fountain of Elwing, and sat on the edge, looking into the water.

I stood still among the trees, gazing at the angel before me, I heard him mumble something sadly, and I had to go to comfort him. I walked up slowly behind him, and called his name. He squeaked and nearly fell into the water. Aren't elves supposed to have more balance than that!

I put a hand on his shoulder, he looked at me and said, "hello Estel," those two words made me fall for him, hard. So soft and gentle was his voice, and the way my name rolled off his sweet pink tongue. I was surprised to hear him speak the common tongue, but not shocked. I named him fair Prince Legolas, and he blushed. I smiled, happy at last.

We spoke of travelling, and of my heritage, I had no trouble in telling the prince my secret, and felt completely comfortable in my new friend's presence. As the conversation turned to her, Arwen, I was ready to tell Legolas my innermost thoughts and feelings about my betrothed.

As I told him of our engagement, and of my growing impatience with her, I realised he was no longer listening to me, and was staring at the ground. Before I could ask what was wrong, he had said goodbye, and had gone. I was left alone in the woods, wondering what I had done.


	2. The Council of Elrond

**Hey thanx to: ****Aralas, IcySapphire15, Gazette and Feagil!Im glad u liked it! Yeah Legolas n Aragorn r a tad OOC but its cute! so nevermind!**

**Zannocov xx**

**(I dont own anything!)**

**Here's a quick update...**

* * *

The Council of Elrond:

Aragorn

My dreams were fitful, I saw my doom, I was slain, over and over many times, then an angel appeared, and shot a single white arrow into the heart of my foe, I shouted his name, but he floated away into the gloom. I awoke, shouting, "Legolas!" I blushed, I had to see him again.

I dressed, and took a walk along the Bruinen. Deep in thought, I walked straight into someone, "Aragorn, you should be more watchful, yet it is unlike a ranger to be so, what is troubling you?" I looked up into the concerned eyes of Glorfindel. "It is not important, my lord, I am merely confused, and unable to solve my own pitiful problems." "You do not have to speak, Estel, your heart will decide, one way or another, but act quickly, for though the heart will pine, the mind will not wait." The ancient Elf-Lord swept past me, singing joyfully. I pondered his words, yes, my heart does pine, for there is a dull ache in my chest that no Athelas will cure. Only one can ail me, the fair Prince.

The warning bell rang out for the council. I rushed to the meeting place, and sat alone in a corner, clad again in my hooded cloak, Strider once more. The Prince sat with his kin, I saw him glance momentarily in my direction, I nodded and smiled, he quickly looked away and focused on Elrond. I continued to gaze in his direction, he was nervous, he twiddled his thumbs, and wrung his hands, yet his eyes were steady, and his back straight. He, for the first time, looked like a lord. I saw him like that, but thought of last night, when he trembled in the darkness, tears running down his cheeks.

The council began, and Glóin spoke of Khazad-Dûm, and Gandalf of Orthanc, and Bilbo of Gollum. Legolas told his news of the escape of Gollum from Mirkwood, the One ring was revealed, and set upon a table. Boromir, son of Lord Denethor, believed Gondor could wield the ring, I had to correct him, "It answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." The other man looked in scorn upon me and my attire, "and what would a ranger know of this matter?" To my complete joy, Legolas stood abruptly, his eyes glaring at Boromir, "he is no mere ranger, he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance." I looked pointedly at the man, who again questioned my heritage, Legolas again interrupted, "and heir to the throne of Gondor." I had to stop the angry elf before he embarrassed himself. I told him to sit down, and he looked hurt at my order, but I smiled reassuringly, and nodded in thanks.

As the council went on, Gandalf spoke the black speech, Boromir argued some more, and Gimli the dwarf caused an uproar by insulting elves in the house of Elrond, I smirked, bad move Gimli. Frodo offered to take the ring to Orodruin, and Merry, Sam, and Pippin also pledged to go. I decided to offer my help, as did Gandalf, and then Elrond said, "the company of the ring shall be nine, and the nine walkers shall be set against the nine riders that are evil, with you shall go Boromir for Men, Gimli son of Glóin for the dwarves, and Legolas shall be for the elves." As he named the Prince, i'm sure Elrond looked straight at me, but when I looked at Legolas, he looked very afraid, scared perhaps of what is to come. Though I had a feeling that it wasn't the enemy he was worried about.

* * *

Legolas 

By the time the sun peeked over the horizon, my pillow was sodden, and my eyes were swollen. I lay, in my clothes from the night before, the bedsheets in a heap on the floor. Late into the morning, I lay like a dead thing. Tears no longer fell, for I was dry. There was a knock at my door, Lindir entered. "The council of Elrond will commence momentarily my lord..." He stopped talking as his eyes fell on my miserable, crumpled form on the bed. "Prince Legolas, what is the matter?" I whimpered in response. "I don't suppose this would have anything to do with a certain man? Would it?" I shot to my feet, "no! Excuse me but I have to change." I shooed him out of the door.

I attended the council, and told my news of Gollum's escape from Mirkwood, I was trying to ignore Aragorn, but I could feel his gaze upon me throughout the afternoon. A man from Gondor, Boromir, who had argued throughout, started being rude to Estel, and I couldn't stop myself from jumping up and defending him. Estel told me to sit down, and I felt upset because I was only trying to help, but he did smile at me though.

I found out what the small, childlike being was, a hobbit, from the Shire in Eriador. It was one of these hobbits, that had in their possession the ruling ring, Lord Elrond councilled that it should be destroyed, and the only way of doing so would be to cast it into the fires of Orodruin. The hobbit, Frodo, and his three friends, Samwise, Meriadoc, and Peregrin, pledged to go to Mordor. Mithrandir the wizard also agreed to go. Aragorn stood, and before the hobbits he knelt, and swore to protect Frodo the ringbearer. Then Elrond spoke, and declared that Boromir, Gimli the dwarf, and I would also go to Mount Doom. I couldn't believe it, why me? Haven't I already been through enough in the last 24 hours? Now I am told I have to go with the man to Mordor! My heart was heavy as I listened half-heartedly to Elrond's farewell...


	3. The Ring Goes South

**Hey thanx for reviewing everyone! Im sorry this is short again but im tryin to revise n stuff aswell :( stupid school!**

**Please R+R**

** 3 Zannocov**

* * *

**The Ring Goes South:**

Legolas' POV

I soon found the others in our company to be good to talk to, the hobbits, funny little things, happy and joyful, told me tales of their land, away in the west. Their optimistic nature made me wonder if they actually knew what they had to do to fulfil the quest. One amusing thing about hobbits though, is their passion for food, we elves love to eat and sing together, but it is the singing that we enjoy most, these hobbits eat all day long, and in between meals, they speak of nothing but food!

Mithrandir, or Gandalf, as the others call him, is, as ever wise, and a good friend, but he keeps in the company of Frodo and the Men. Gimli the Dwarf, although at first I did not speak to him, as is the custom of our two races since the dark years, I began to realise that under the gruff, outspoken exterior, was as kind a heart as any elf. We became firm friends, after getting over 7000 years of strife between our kin.

I had still not spoken to Aragorn since the night by the fountain, I knew he wished to talk to me, but I could not even look upon him for long without my heart aching terribly. Sometimes, when we rested, I saw him looking at me, almost with longing, but I thought him to not be looking at me, but in a sort of dream of which mortals have, staring into thin air.

I still did not like the other man, Boromir, everyone else had forgotten his little scene at the council, but I could sense something about him, something I could not figure out, but it was not good. He always lingered behind Estel, sometimes as though he wanted something from him, like he was jealous, and sometimes like he was seeking orders. I found myself often thinking how strange men were. But then, the little voices said, Estel isn't strange, he is loyal, and true, and handsome.

The hobbits had told me much about Strider, as they called him. I had not asked, but they seemed to know I wanted to talk about him. I chuckled to myself, even the little ones could read my mind, I must've been wearing my heart on my sleeve. They told me how he had saved them from the Nazgûl twice, once fighting them off by himself with only fire. I felt a great sense of pride when they told me that.

As we began to pass over Caradhras, I was beginning to focus on the task at hand, getting over the mountains, and putting Aragorn to the back of my mind. The others toiled through the deep snow, while I walked lightly on top of it. I had to walk very slowly though, so I did not go too far ahead. As I passed Estel, I glanced down at him, he had Frodo and Sam under his arms, and was struggling forward with them. He looked up, and I smiled at him, then ran off around the corner, out of his sight. I knew now that I could not have the man, but I would not ignore him, for it pained my heart to do so.

With that decision made, I returned to the company, and asked Aragorn if he wanted any help, either with the hobbits, or the baggage, he smiled at me, but declined, and said, "I would not have you too, Legolas, to bear such a burden. Please continue stepping lightly on the cold snow unburdened, for it lightens my heart to see you do so."

* * *

Aragorn's POV

Boromir really began to annoy me, and Legolas was still not talking, or even looking at me. I talked with Gandalf about our journey, but otherwise became solitary. Upon cruel Caradhras I carried Frodo and Sam, and nearly froze, but the fair Prince floated, unfazed by the cold, on top of the snow, while I was trying to walk, with two hobbits, through it. Legolas appeared by my side, and smiled, then ran off around the mountain, he returned soon, and asked me if I wanted any help. Those were the first words he had spoken to me for 47 days! I was elated, if I had not the hobbits in my arms I would've jumped up and down, or jumped on the elf, whichever seemed appropriate.

He spoke to me! He spoke to me! He spoke to me!...


	4. A Journey in the Dark

Thanx to my reviewers :D, hope u enjoy this ;)

A Journey in the Dark:

Aragorn's POV

After we were beaten by Caradhras, and Saruman, Frodo chose to go into Moria, he would not have done so had he been there before. The very thought of the bottomless pit that is Khazad-Dûm chills my heart.

It is a foul place, with fouler creatures dwelling in it's depths. Gimli was happy that we were to take the dwarves' route through the mountains, Legolas, however, wasn't, since Frodo had decided on going through the mines, I could hear Legolas murmuring, "curse the dwarves, and all their forefathers for making such an evil, dark, foul-smelling place." I laughed at him, though I agreed, I would much rather take the Gap of Rohan, no matter how many orcs were there to greet me.

The first evil we encountered was the watcher in the water of Sirannon, if it were not for the swift bow and keen sight of Legolas, the ringbearer and many of us would have been slain. As the west gate fell before us, and darkness fell upon the company, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and pull me backwards, away from the falling rocks, "are you alright?" Whispered Legolas' voice in my ear. "Aye, I am now my friend."

As we took the long journey through Moria, Legolas walked in front of me, still mumbling about dwarves. I was deep in thought, I knew I was in love with the elf, I had known for weeks, but I did not know what to do about it. Yes, Legolas was friendly, and he had saved me from the rocks, but I did not know what he would make of my announcement. One thing was for sure, I had to tell him, I could not carry on thinking what if, he either felt the same way, or he didn't. I kept my fingers crossed.

By the time we stopped to rest for the night, or was it day? You could never tell in there, I had decided I would tell him, even if he ignored me for the rest of my life after my confession. The company rested, Boromir, Gandalf, and the hobbits sat down with their pipes, and Gimli went off to explore the home of his ancestors. I set down my things, took a deep breath, and went to look for Legolas, who had disappeared some minutes ago.

I found him in a corner, by some broken stairs, his head bowed, arms pulling his knees into his chest. "Legolas," I said, he looked up and smiled, but the smile did not reach his eyes. I asked him, "what is the matter?" "This place, Aragorn, the walls themselves speak of death and destruction, there has been murders, battles, and slayings innumerable. Even as I walk, with only the light of Gandalf's staff, I feel the suffering of the once great kingdom of the dwarves. But that is not all, above all the other evil I sense here, there is one which is more ancient and more evil than any other being I have ever heard of, save the dark lord himself." A tear slid down his face, as I realised the torment the elf had been going through during the last two days, he had, due to his elven senses, basically relived the horror of the downfall of the Dwarrowdelf. My heart went out to him.

I knelt down by his side. We stayed there in silence, enjoying each others presence, until I noticed him sort of studying me, he said, "Estel, you are troubled, what is the matter? Can I help?" I looked at him, "Ai, I am troubled, for I have to tell someone of my feelings for them, and I do not know what their response will be." Legolas looked at me innocently, he had no idea I was talking about him, he replied, "you should tell them, for it will ease your mind, and Estel, it is unlikely that anyone should reject you."

Content with this answer, I decided to tell him, "in that case, I need to tell you something, I was ready to tell you this before, in the garden of Elwing, where we first spoke together as friends, but you left before I could. When we met with Lindir and the Brethren, in the woods of Imladris, I thought I had stumbled across an angel, so fair you looked, I tried to ignore my feelings, but I realised before long that I was in love with you. I love you, with all my heart. I'm sorry if I have offended you, or upset you, but it had to be said, now perhaps, my heart can rest. I bowed my head, waiting for his answer, it was a long time coming.

Finally I heard, "but ... but, the Lady Arwen." "I am betrothed to her, but it was a long time ago that we were engaged, maybe not so long in your eyes, and the eyes of your kindred, but the hearts of men change. When I returned, from years of travelling, I again looked upon her, and she was still the fairest creature I had ever seen." I looked at Legolas, "up until then." He blushed. "But that was no longer enough, I had seen many places, and killed many foes, I was no longer an innocent youth seeking after beauty. I needed someone who would understand my lifestyle, someone who could be around me always, not stay at home waiting for me to return, someone who wouldn't flinch at tales of battle, but congratulate me, someone like you, Legolas. And when I first saw you, I knew you were the one." "Does Arwen know?" "She knows I do not still love her, and she was not upset, for I believe she had known long. We will part openly, the next time we meet."

Legolas looked straight into my eyes, and truly smiled, his beauty then was more breathtaking than it had ever been before, he was a wonder to look upon. "You love me." He stated. I nodded. "Then, Aragorn, I must tell you this, I also fell in love under the trees of Rivendell." And as I looked at him, I knew he spoke of me, I grinned, ear to ear, and took his willing hand. "Then it would not anger you for me to do this..."

I leaned in closer to him, and kissed his pale forehead, I traced the tips of my fingers across his cheeks, and stroked his silky hair. I kissed his jawline and caressed his hands. Gently, ever so gently I did this, he moaned softly, then whimpered in impatience. I knew he wanted me to kiss him properly, I greatly desired this also, but I continued to tease him. Playing with his hair, I leaned in again to kiss his cheek. He growled softly, and in a motion faster than light, he had leapt on me and sent us both falling to the ground.

I looked up at the elf lying on top of me, "impatient?" He smirked, and bent his head to kiss me, I held my breath in anticipation, but he did not touch me with his mouth. His fingers brushed against my lips, making me gasp. His thumbs explored my face, rubbing against the stubble. I looked at him, his expression contorted in concentration as he memorised every detail of my face. "Legolas," I pleaded. "Impatient?" was the answer. "Yes." I replied, as he finally lowered his lips to claim mine.

* * *

Legolas' POV

I was speechless, I could not believe it, my dream had come true. Aragorn, was kneeling beside me, telling me that he loved me. In shock, I asked about Arwen, I could not give in to my feelings before I knew where he stood with her. Happy with his answer, I told him that I also loved him. I nearly wept with joy at the happiness in my heart, the sudden lightness permeating the nightmare in our dark corner, everything was alright. I smiled.

Estel leaned in towards me, expecting a kiss, I turned fully towards him, but he kissed me lightly on the forehead, I was disappointed to say the least. Then he began playing with my hair, and kissing my jaw. It felt wonderful, but I needed him to kiss me, to make sure that it was not a dream I had strayed into. I jumped on him, so I was on top, and proceeded to tease him the way he had to me. Eventually, I gave in though, and bent down to kiss his beautiful pink lips.

He tasted of freshly cut grass, and worn leather, a little strange, as I was sure he hadn't eaten any lately, and he smelled of pipeweed, smoking was a habit I frowned upon, but the scent was intoxicating on him. As soon as our lips met, Estel kissed me with an urgency I didn't know was there, it was as if he had been waiting for centuries. I kissed back, equally ferociously, my tongue pushing into his mouth and exploring every inch. I tangled my hands in his unruly hair, I kissed him with all the love I had, until finally, I had to breathe.

We pulled apart, he was flushed, and grinned happily, he grabbed me round the waist, and pulled me onto his lap. I smiled at him and softly kissed him again, "ai, Estel," I sighed, and embraced him. Aragorn held me, and that moment was the best I had ever had, in the arms of my love, feeling completely safe. "I love you," I murmured. "And I love you, Legolas," I heard whispered back.

"Legolas?" "Mmm?" "Do you remember the way back?" I chuckled, "humans!" Reluctantly I pulled away from Estel and stood up. "Yes, we should go back, I suppose. Of course I know the way!" I helped him up, and we walked back to the others, hand in hand..


	5. Lothlórien

Lothlórien:

Legolas' POV

The happiest day of my life swiftly turned into a nightmare, a Balrog of Morgoth the enemy descended upon us, and we were forced to flee, Mithrandir was lost. Lost in the depths of Moria.

I had never known death so near.In Mirkwood, many would die fighting the beasts of Dol Guldur, but I did not know these warriors, and their unfortunate deaths did not really affect me. I could not weep for Gandalf, for I did not understand. How could one so strong give in to the shadow?

...Estel stood, sword unsheathed, looking at the ground, we were the only two not hysterical with tears, even Boromir didn't hide his grief. After getting the others up on their feet, for we needed to get going, we entered the woods of Laurelindorenan. I felt more at ease there, especially compared to the evil of Khazad-Dûm, as I had dwelt in Lórien for scores of years in my youth. Only when out of the danger of the Moria goblins, did Aragorn finally break down, he knew Gandalf better than any of us. He did not cry, he did not yell, he just stopped still in the woods, and stared, at nothing in particular, he just stared. The hobbits tried to comfort him, they tugged on his cloak, and cried up at him, concerned. Boromir went up and talked to him, but he did not answer. Gimli stood, head bowed, not saying a word.

I slowly walked up to Aragorn, i could feel his sadness, his pain, it was overwhelming. I choked back a sob, his grief reaching my soul. I put my hand on his arm, and whispered in his ear, "come Estel, my love, we must reach the city of trees, I feel your pain like you cannot imagine, but we mustn't linger." He turned his head, and the expression in his eyes was heartbreaking. "I know, i know,don't leave me Legolas, don't ever leave me," he brought me into his strong embrace, and didn't let go for quite some time, i inhaled his musty scent and rubbed my hands in soothing motions on the tense muscles of his back. He took my hand like a small Elfling, and I heard the hobbits whisper together, I smiled, let them gossip, I squeezed Aragorn's hand, his small smile reached his eyes, andI knew everything would be alright. We would be alright.

Before we reached Caras Galadhon, we met Haldir and his brothers, he put up a great show of not letting us past, then winked at me, "Haldir, come on, just let us see the Lady, i'm sure she would not be pleased at you delaying us." "Oh all right, Prince Legolas, I was only playing." As we were led into the heart of Lothlórien, I heard the others gasp at it's beauty, ai, it was beautiful. I sighed. Mirkwood would be also, but for the dark forces at work there, I longed daily for it to be fresh and green again, i wanted Estel to see it, i wanted to lie in the forest, alongside the river, without being in danger, i wanted Elflings to grow up in peace, but when will the darkness pass? Would it even be in Estel's lifetime?

I shook my head, dispelling the unwanted thoughts, and turned my attention to the present, standing on a platform on the Lord and Lady's Talan in the heart of Caras Galadhon.

I bowed to the Lord and Lady of Lórien, and greeted them, the lady smiled at me, "just Celeborn and Galadriel thankyou Legolas, you are kin, and a prince yourself, how many times do I have to remind you?" She smiled. We were invited to stay and rest, I accepted eagerly, I was weary, and so were the others. Also I was glad of a chance to bathe, I had not done so properly since Rivendell, how disgusting!

After eating, the hobbits settled down, and Gimli and Boromir went off by themselves. I was about to go over to Estel, when a very annoying elf, barely grown, popped up and invited me to join the Lórien elves for a drink. I had to be diplomatic, and spend at least a few hours with them, otherwise my father would kill me. I shot a veryapologetic look at Aragorn, thentrudged (and if you were thinking elves can't trudge, i was doing a good job of it anyway!)after the elf into the city.

Later on, when the Lórien elves had drunk themselves into a stupor, I managed to escape. I smirked, it was good for them they didn't have a war on their doorstep. If any elf in my kingdom relaxed, there would be a massacre.

I walked back to the company, only to find them all asleep. Estel was quite a way from the others, curled up next to a tree. Quietly, I lay down next to him, put my arms around his neck, and snuggled closer to the sleeping form, preparing to sleep. I drifted into elvish dreams, but I could feel someone looking at me, I woke up to find Aragorn wide awake, staring at me, "hello," he said, laughing, "what a nice surprise!"

* * *

Aragorn's POV

I kept thinking about it, how he sacrificed himself, why? It keeps going around and around in my head. I could've saved him, I could've helped fight the Balrog, I shouldn't have left him to fight it alone. I despaired. I could not replace him, where will we go now, which path will we take? I was ever comforted by Legolas next to me, I didn't think he understood, he did not seem upset, just confused, but he held my hand, and squeezed it every so often.

In Lórien, to my disappointment, Legolas was taken off, not willingly, to see his fellow kindred. Wondering when he'd get back, I talked to the hobbits about Gandalf's fireworks, and then went after Boromir, who was upset, at first I felt sorry for him, but then decided he deserved it. After tiring of waiting for my love, I curled up next to a tree, and fell asleep.

Soon, I felt warmth next to me, and arms around my neck, instantly I was awake. Legolas was lying, cuddled up to me, with the cutest expression on his face, he looked so innocent, but also slightly scary, as elves sleep with their eyes open. That is a good thing though, because I got to stare at the eyes I love so much, so blue, so amazing. Ahem, the eyes just moved, ahh, "hello," was the only thing I could thing of to say, "what a nice surprise!" He blushed, and I kissed his nose lightly, "you escaped then."

"Yes, it was murder!" he replied, "curse elves for being able to drink so much!"

"I take it you weren't too keen on attending that particular 'do', then." I smirked. "Nay, Estel, I wished to be with you, but that stupid imbecile elfling had to come and INSIST!" I chuckled at Legolas getting angry, "father would've gotten angry if he heard i'd declined though." I had never met Thranduil, but if Legolas thought he was scary, he must be bad, for Legolas could be very scary! Anyway, I had had enough of talking, there I was with the most beautiful elf ever in my arms, and I was talking to him! Suddenly, I rolled ontop of the prince, and started kissing him. I felt him gasp, and start responding. When we stopped for air, Legolas whispered, "Estel, my hair's getting dirty!" He was lying on the floor without a pillow, I couldn't have my favourite head of hair getting muddy, so I rolled over again, and pulled him ontop of me.

"Thankyou." I heard, as he started to kiss my neck and shoulders, I shut my eyes, and ran my fingers through his hair. Perfect bliss! After about an hour of kissing, talking, and rolling around, Legolas curled up ontop of me, laid his head on my chest, I put my arms around him, and we fell asleep...

"Aragorn, Aragorn...Strider!" I heard a high pitched voice in my head, I groaned and opened my eyes, and I saw...blonde, "ahh" my mind cried, "i'm blind!" Then the blonde thing moved to reveal a face, Legolas, I sighed in relief, and kissed the beauty. "Ahem," there was the squeaky voice again, I have to ask Elrond if it's normal to hear voices. Then a small figure tapped Legolas' shoulder, a very red Sam appeared past the mass of blonde I had been seeing, "excuse me Mr Strider, but an nice elf wanted to know if we will attend a meeting concerning our journey." I nodded in his general direction, distracted. Sam ran off, embarrassed.

I sat up, or tried to, before remembering that I had a full grown elf on my chest, "excuse me, Legolas, can I get up please." He jumped up, and helped me up, I had a very sore back due to not having a pillow, Legolas looked comfortable enough! We went to wash, and had a water fight that ended in me being pushed into the pool. Elves can be evil buggers! Dripping wet, I stomped back to the hobbits, who giggled at their fearsome, heroic, brave leader soaking wet, with green, slimy looking weeds wrapped around his legs, and an interesting mix of hair and twigs all over his face. I bent down to remove some leeches from my toes. Boromir laughed at me, and I growled at him. I am so not in the mood for this!

An irritatingly emaculate looking Legolas skipped over, and jumped on my back, demanding a piggy back, I dropped him, sulking, and he pouted. I pouted back, and we had a pouting match, which he won, of course. He's so cute! I jumped on him, and smeared some mud on his cheeks and forehead. Take that! Mwahahaha! The horrified look on his newly dirty face was priceless!

But of course the little git got his revenge, he began to wriggle underneath me, causing ahem.. an uncontrollable reaction shall we say.. i glared at him, and he smirked. So i thought fine! andprepared to ravage him right there, until Gimli ran up, put an axe to my head, and demanded to know what I was doing. Hmm... Enough to put anyone off!


End file.
